Irken Love ILY
by PsychicFairy
Summary: PG for gagging fluff. YAY! My first Gaz-Zim in a while! Heck, my first IZ in a while! Please don't flame me! Erm... sonfic for 'I Love You', and... yeah... r/r/f/plz


DISCLAMER-Nope, No one. No one or nothing at all. I am just a girl peeved by her buds. Plus, I have nothing better to do.

DEFINITE ZAGR!

-----------------------------------------------

Gaz and Zim were on Gaz's dark purple car hood, looking out of a wonderful veiw of downtown (wherever they live) They were sitting a good ways apart, but Gaz just... wanted to get closer.

Gaz(thinking): Man, I'm going nuts. But, I really don't care if he's an alien. He *is* bad at invading.

She leaned back and gazed up at the full moon and the many stars. 

_Out here in the quiet of the night,_

_Beneath the stars,_

_And moon._

_We both know we've got something on our minds,_

_We won't admit,_

_But it's true._

Zim looked back at Gaz.

Zim: You okay?

Gaz: Yah, just looking at the stars.

She sat up and looked off the lookout, down the cliff. She felt Zim looking at her. She glanced up, and quickly looked away.

_You look at me,_

_I look away._

Zim: Hey, Gaz?

Gaz: Hm?

She looked up to Zim, all 16 years of him. He had grown by height, and was learning to be more and more like a human. He had stopped wearing his Irken uniform, and instead wore a red t-shirt with dark pants. Gaz had the normal grey jumper with a black t-shirt on underneath. She still had her skull, of course. Thoughts began to race through her head.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start._

_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid,_

_That you might break my heart.___

_Oh why should anything so easy,_

_Ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that,_

_I love you._

Gaz(thinking): I am *absoultley(sp?)* mad. 

She looked over at Zim, who was also looking up at the sky, amazed.

Zim(thinking): Wait...Gaz, a *human*? This is *so* not right! But...

He scooted over, and Gaz looked up.

_I practice all the things that I would say,_

_Line by line,_

_Every word.___

_I tell myself,_

_Today could be the day,_

_But every time,_

_I loose my nerve._

Gaz: Zim?

Zim held up an ungloved finger.

Zim: Hush.

He wrapped his arms around Gaz. She gasped.

_I look at you,_

_You look away,_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start,_

_I wanna tell you,_

_But now I'm afraid,_

_That you might break my heart,_

_Oh why should anything so easy,_

_Ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that,_

_I love you._

Her head was guided from the standstill onto Zim's shoulder by a gentle hand. Gaz wrapped her arms around, too. She lifted her head and looked into Zim's overlarge eyes.

_Why?_

_Why do you turn away?_

_It must be,_

_That you're afraid like me.___

_I try [try]_

_But I can't pretend that I,_

_Don't feel for you,_

_The way I do,_

_Can't you see?_

Zim began to bend over, getting closer and closer. Then, they kissed.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start,_

_I wanna tell you,_

_But now I'm afraid,_

_That you might break my heart,_

_Oh, why should anything so easy,_

_Ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that,_

_I love you._

Gaz(thinking): Wow, I'd never thunk my first kiss would be an alien.

Zim pulled away. Gaz opened her eyes to a grinning Zim.

Zim: Thanks, Gaz.

Gaz: Thanks?

Zim: Yes, Gaz. You *care* about me. You *love* me. You remnd me of Lia.

His fingers clenched slightly around Gaz's waist.

Gaz: Did she run off with someone else?

Zim: Yeah...

Gaz: Hey,

She lifted his head gently with her pointer finger.

Gaz: Cheer up. It'll be okay.

She leaned in for another kiss.

_[I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,]_

_I wanna say..._

_[But I don't know how to start,]_

_[I wanna tell you,]_

_[But now I'm afraid,]_

_But I'm afraid..._

_[That you might break my heart,]_

_[I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,]_

_Just as I knew..._ (I think)__

_[And to say that,]_

Gaz: Zim?

Zim: hmm?

Gaz: I love you.

Zim looked at Gaz, very seriously. It was like him searching her over. She shuddered slightly. He grinned and pulled Gaz in an embrace.

Zim: Just making sure.

_I love you._


End file.
